In a product which pressurizes and discharges a content (concentrate) in a container such as aerosol products and pump products, a nozzle hole mechanism which discharges (sprays) the, content as a fine mist is known.
In Patent Document 1, a nozzle hole mechanism for an aerosol product is disclosed. This nozzle hole mechanism is equipped with a mechanical break up mechanism provided with a conically shaped swirl chamber inside of the nozzle hole. This mechanical break up mechanism is equipped with a spray groove, formed so as to contact an outer peripheral edge of the swirl chamber, and the content is led into interior of the swirl chamber through this spray groove. Hence, the content is sprayed from the nozzle hole while swirling in the swirl chamber. Thereby, the spray particles of the content are micronized and discharged, making it possible to spray widely.
In Patent Document 2, a nozzle hole mechanism for a hand pump is disclosed. This nozzle hole mechanism is equipped with a plurality of vanes (paths), a swirl chamber, and a mechanical break up mechanism of which the nozzle orifice (nozzle hole) is made to be a specific size.
In Patent Document 3, a nozzle hole mechanism for an aerosol product is disclosed, in which a swirling force is given two times. Stated differently, a column like core is inserted into the nozzle hole of a button body, and a discharge hole is formed in the surface thereof. In the rear face of the core, an upper stream side recessed path which leads the content supplied to the rear surface of the core so as to rotate around the core is formed. In the front surface of the core, a downstream side recessed path which leads the content, which is led while being rotated, to a circular recessed portion (swirl chamber) so as to further enhance the rotation is formed.